


Spring of Drowned Girl

by Celeste_030



Series: Spring of Drowned Girl [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Danny在十年前度蜜月的时候掉进了女溺泉，而现在他每次被冷水淋到都会变成女生。但这并不是什么大问题，只要他的队友们永远不知道这件事。





	Spring of Drowned Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring of Drowned Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476251) by [Little_Miss_Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Numbers/pseuds/Little_Miss_Numbers). 



她个子不高，曲线曼妙，显然还在穿着她那套保守的一体泳衣，一头很长而又修剪整齐的波浪红发被扎成一条松散的发辫，垂落在肩膀上，还有那愤怒的蓝眼睛，很不可思议地让Steve感觉很熟悉。

“听着，我真的很抱歉，小姐，”Steve说，“我真的没看见你。”

“是啊，那下一次你看清楚自己要往哪儿走，好吗？”她说着，弯下腰收拾散落出来的东西，大多数都是海滩用品，而Steve认出那泽西的口音，很好奇是不是每一个来自新泽西的人的脾气都是那么火爆，而且也许他应该少招惹Danno一点。很显然他忍不住。

“让我来帮你，”他一边说一边跪了下来，“也许我可以给你买一份刨冰或者别的，作为道歉礼物？”

女孩停下伸手去够防晒霜的动作，抬起头看着Steve：“你是真的在勾搭我吗？”

“呃，如果你不想的话，那就不是。”Steve快速的说着，想要掩饰他的意图。

“真是难以置信。”她捡起防晒霜，然后从Steve手里一把抢过她的毛巾和书本，一把把东西都塞进她的沙滩包里。

“我真的很抱歉。”Steve又尝试了一遍，他有点吃惊，为了自己意外被打翻的包，她居然能感到如此心烦，“我能不能——？”

“不能！”她打断了他，并且伸出一根手指去阻止他，“我现在要回家洗个舒服的热水澡，并且假装这件事没有发生过。而你则离我远点儿，明白不？”

“我——”Steve正想说话，但是她再次打断了他。

“不，”她说，“什么都别说。”然后她转过身去，“天啊，我就知道这是个坏主意。”她嘟囔道。而Steve只是注视着她离开，想知道刚刚到底发生了啥。

当Steve在码头上像能飞似的跳过一艘又一艘的船时，Danny怀疑自己看上去可能只有一半的体面，他用他那双要短得多的腿尽可能地跟上脚步。除此之外，Danny正更加小心谨慎地行事，因为讲真，某人在这里应该多少有些自我保护的自觉。但他还是跟上了他的速度，尽管Steve在追逐罪犯时的确跑得跟一只讨人厌的羚羊似的。

最终，他们到达那一排船的末端，他们的犯人毫不犹豫地就跳进了水里，而Steve肯定跟着跳，他二话不说就跨过那条像是不存在的栏杆，然后甚至都没花一秒钟去看一眼自己到底往哪儿跳。Danny不得不往后跳开，避免被飞溅上来的大水花击中，而这真的有点太近了。

所以，Danny就靠着栏杆在看Steve把他们的犯人从浑水中拽回来并拖上码头，并且想知道，Steve到底是怎么活到34岁的。

 

“所以那是怎么回事？”Steve问道，在把被铐上的嫌犯带回车里的时候他仍是浑身湿透，并不时地在她挣扎的时候推她一下，“你是在等待一个会被铭刻在心的邀请吗？”

“你真的很不解我为什么不想在连看都不看一眼的情况下一头扎进一个被污染的港口吗？”Danny费心去给Steve来一场体面的说教，“我不是这里脑袋生锈的那个人。”

“天啊，你就是个女生，Danno。”Steve说。

Danny回头看着Steve，目瞪口呆了好一会儿。“说真的，那是你的重点？”

“他说的对啊，”犯人说道，“不过是水而已。有种一点啊。”

“我的天啊，你就像是吸了十磅的水。”Danny对他们的犯人说，“还有，我们是以炸毁男士俱乐部的罪名逮捕你。你算是哪门子的女权主义者啊？”

“起码我不惧怕区区一点水，”她说道。去证明这一点，她朝Danny冲过去，他往后跳，Steve再次把她抓紧了。

“看吧，娘娘腔。”犯人露出刻薄的笑容说道。

“帮我个忙，在你把她塞进车里的时候，用车门或者什么东西意外地重击她的脑袋。”Danny说。

Danny真的在暗示警察暴行，Steve一脸好奇地看着他，而不是露出平时那种高兴狗狗眼的微笑表情。

 

“所以你对水有什么问题？”他们都回到科迈罗之后，Steve问道。

“我对水没有问题，”Danny说，“我对一头扎进危险状况有问题。水跟这个一点关系都没有。”

“Danny，自从我认识你，你从来没有跟我们去过海滩——”

“——我不喜欢游泳，不那么喜欢，而且沙子会到处都是，我还会晒得——”

“——你在车里放了把伞——”

“——在这种随时可能毫无预警就下雨的地方是一个完全明智的选择。你们对雨伞有什么意见——”

“——事实上我认识你这么久，我不觉得有见你淋湿过——”

“——这并没那么不寻常——”

“——还有当那个炸弹犯冲向你的时候，你跳开有10英尺远。”Steve说。

“当一个狂热炸弹犯朝我冲过来的时候，你担心的是我跳开了这件事？”Danny问道。

“就像你说的，Danno，她身上有10磅的水，而且我用手铐铐住她了。”Steve生气地拍了拍方向盘，“听着，如果你不会游泳，或者有某种恐水症什么的，我需要知道。如果这会成为一个问题——”

“我的天啊，”Danny说，“是的，我会游泳，不，我对水没有恐惧。如果我真的需要跳进某个恶心的污染海港的话，我会的。现在我们能把这个话题放一边吗？”

 

当晚，Danny回到家，他精疲力尽，随时能瘫倒在床上，他走进浴室，往脸上泼了点冷水。然后再看向镜子里的同一张脸，现在变得柔软，而且一头红色长发取代了片刻之前的金色短发。尽管过了这么多年，他还是会为这如此快速和容易的转变感到吃惊。

不过，经历完这么热的一天，这种美妙的感觉还是值得的，而且现在周围有没有人。

然后她走去打开了淋浴，折叠衣服，然后思考着，她真的希望和Steve一起的那天从未发生过。

Danny坐在泳池边，双腿溅着水，在想，Lacy的妈妈到底为什么要他们付费去使用一个私人泳池去庆祝生日，毕竟在这座岛上，免费的海滩是字面意义上的到处都是。要是有一次他们不在水边举办派对、而Danny能以Grace的父亲的身份参加而不是冒充热心的姨妈该有多好。

至少Grace看上去玩的很开心，她想，一边看着她和朋友一起在巨大的水滑梯那里跑上跑下。

“你和Grace一起来的，对吗？”

Danny转过头，看见Mikey的父亲站在那里斜眼看着她。哦天哪，也许Danny从来没有以这副面目见过他，但男生版的Danny绝对有在家长-教师面谈上花了很长一段时间听他低声讲Grace的老师在弯下腰帮孩子们忙的时候的屁股有多翘。

Danny真的很不喜欢Mikey的父亲。

“是啊，她是我带来的。”Danny说。

“我是Chuck。”Mikey的父亲蹲下并伸出了手。

Danny无视掉它，并把注意力放回到正在玩耍的孩子们身上。“我很忙。”她说。

“你正坐在游泳池边。”

“我在监督。”Danny简短的说道。

“噢，他们都是大孩子了。再说了，那里有救生员。”Mikey的父亲说。

“我不认为你能理解我的话。”Danny决定单刀直入，“我是在说，看着这些孩子跑上去滑滑梯一次又一次又一次在精神层面上无聊得很，但我并不介意，因为另一个选项是跟你说话，我宁愿把我自己的胳膊咬下来。所以为什么你就不能理解这个暗示然后就这么走开呢？”

Mikey的父亲站了起来，看上去有点受惊：“哇哦，我不知道你是这么一个婊子。”

“怎么，你用那张嘴亲吻你的母亲？滚出我的视线。”Danny开始感到烦躁，“走啊，嘘！”她挥舞手臂作强调。

“嘿，你最好按照这位女士说的做。”声音从Danny身后一个拉长了的影子处传来，噢操，Danny认得那个声音。

如果还有什么怀疑的话，Mikey爹看到他时脸上浮现的恐惧足以去确定了。

“噢天啊，是你。”Danny转过头去，很肯定那里站着Steve，朝她微笑得像个因为表演了技艺求轻拍的小狗狗，现在Mikey的父亲已经走开了。

“你知道，我能应付得来。”她说道，不想让他觉得自己真的做了什么好事。

“很高兴知道不止我一个人。”Steve说道，“你不喜欢男人吗？”

“我不喜欢跟我搭讪的男人，”Danny把话挑明了，“所以别抱任何想法。不过你到底在这里做什么？”

“在酒吧跟一个朋友见面，然后看到你陷入了麻烦——”Steve说。

“我正在处理。”Danny插话。

“——你正在处理着，”Steve同意道，“然后我觉得应该过来打个招呼。”

“因为你上一次的结果不错。”Danny指出。

“我觉得可以再尝试一遍，”Steve并没有被吓到，他蹲了下来，好让自己的视线跟Danny的平齐。

“好吧，你已经打过招呼了——”

“Steve叔叔！”

 _ _操，__ Danny转过身，看见Grace穿过泳池朝Steve一路划水过来。

即使她浑身湿透，Steve的表情也因看着她爬上来拥抱他而变得明亮。

“Gracie，嘿，Danno在附近吗？”

Grace困惑地看向Danny。“她跟我来的。”Danny说道，起码这是真的。

然后Danny看见Steve正思考着什么，开始担心。

“这就是为什么你看上去如此熟悉，”Steve说，“从我在海滩遇见你之后就一直困扰着我。你是他其中一个姐妹吗？Hannah，对吧？你的年龄不像是Stella。”

Grace不自在地看着Danny，但Steve貌似没有注意到。“我叫Steve，是Danny的搭档。”他伸出手作自我介绍，“我很肯定他有提起过我。”

“我的天啊。”Danny无视掉Steve的手，去捂住了自己的脸。

“呃，这样，我得走了，但我希望能再见到你。”Steve跟Danny说道，然后他转向Grace，“帮我跟Danno问好，行不？”

“你知道的吧，Danno，”Steve离开后，Grace严肃地说道，“妈妈说你不应该隐瞒自己的诅咒。”

“我怎么这么命苦？”Danny发出呻吟。

 

“嘿，Danny，怎么不告诉我们你的姐姐来了？”Danny在星期一早上走进总部时Kono笑着脸问道。

“你应该带她出去走走，兄弟，”Chin说，“让我们见见她。”

Danny困惑了5秒钟，然后一切都说得通了。“Steve。”

“是啊，”Kono说，“他说他在希尔顿看到她和Grace在一起，还说她十分像你。”

Danny朝Steve的办公室瞥了一眼，看见他正在里面走动。他决定，自己需要现在就把苗头给掐了。

“Steve，我们需要谈谈。”Danny说着，打开了门，当他看见Steve一脸好奇地注视着他的时候，他意识到，自己完全不知道该说什么。

没办法在不暴露自己的前提下说出来。不行，就是不行。

“你知道吗，不要紧，”他说，“忘记我曾经进来过。”

“等等，”Steve说，“是跟Hannah有关的吗？”

不是，这跟Hannah没什么关系，因为Hannah正在五千英里外的新泽西，可能正在午休喝咖啡。

“因为如果有什么问题的话……”Steve拦住了他。

“没有问题。”Danny说道。

“因为我能理解你会充满保护欲。”Steve说。

“这个跟男人和一直充满该死的保护欲有关系吗？”Danny问道，忽然间为了在希尔顿发生的事再次感到烦躁，“我——她能照顾好自己。”

“所以什么问题都没有咯。”Steve只是想问清楚。

“没有问题，”Danny重复道，“一切都好。”

从Steve的眼里透露出一种奇怪的表情，Danny感觉他们两个人在进行着两场很不一样的对话，这时Chin探头进来说道：“海岸警卫队刚找到一艘邻近海岸的轮船，上面装满了重军火。我们走吧。”

Danny从未想过他会如此感激军火贩子们。

*

Danny的新计划很简单，他只需要在一段时间内避免变成女生。不去泳池派对，不去海滩，注意忽然间的倾盆大雨，他就会没事。他会跟Steve说他的姐姐回家了，然后每个人都会继续他们的生活。

然后他洗澡洗了两分钟、感觉正好的时候，热水停了。

“我发誓，Danny一回来我就让他打电话给你，但与此同时，拜托你能不能派个人来把这修好？”Danny对着电话说的，一边擦干头发，一边在等水壶的水沸腾。“我是谁很重要吗？我只是一个想要洗个热水澡的人，谢谢。”

她把电话放回耳边，“她是不是挂我电话了？”

她再次打电话给房东，拨号拨到一半，就听见有人敲门。

当她应门的时候，Steve看上去很惊讶。“嘿。”他说。

“我勒个去，是你，我以为你是主管呢。”Danny说着，紧了紧胸前的浴巾，“你来这里干嘛？”

“嗯，”Steve搓了搓头顶，停顿了一下，就跟什么都想不起来似的，“我是呃，来找Danny的，他没有接听电话。”

“才20分钟找不到人你就开车过来了，真是个跟踪狂啊。”

Steve保持表情天真而空白：“他在这儿吗？”

“只有我，”Danny说道，正准备把门关上然后回去处理她这一天的其他主要麻烦，“他回来的时候我会让他联系你的。”

她听见身后的水壶在咔嗒作响：“他应该很快就回来。”

Steve没有动。“你的麻烦是什么？”他问道。

“是什么让你觉得这里有麻烦？”

“还有其他原因能让你在这里等主管吗？”Steve问。

Danny怒视着Steve，但他的脑子搭错线了，只是在朝她微笑。“热水器坏了。”她说。

“而Danny留你在这里处理它？”

“我跟你说过，他出去了。”Danny重复道。

“没错，”Steve说，“呃，我能帮忙看看，”他提出，“我的手挺巧的。”

“没事，我能搞定。”Danny走去关门。

但是Steve把她拦住了。“噢拜托，看一眼能有什么呢？”他问，“我知道Danny的房东在这种事情上有多无能，我可能在下午之前就能把你的热水器修好。”

Danny在脑子里快速辩论着，到底哪一边听上去更糟糕，花一个上午跟他的房东争执，还是作为女生在Steve身边转悠一个上午？

“好吧，”她说，“先让我穿上衣服。”

她把Steve留在公寓里，自己去翻找一些自己以前旧的女生衣服，然后到浴室里穿上。

“你是住在这里吗？”她出来之后，Steve问道，“这里甚至都不够房间给Danny用，你睡哪儿？”

“是啊是啊，嘲笑这间公寓吧。”Danny说，“你是要来帮忙修热水器，还是站在这里指指点点？”

“麻烦带路。”Steve说道。

 

“所以你不是因为我是女生才这样做的，对吧？”Danny靠在锅炉房的墙壁坐着。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Steve绷着脸检查热水箱的时候说道。

“我打赌你一直都主动提出要帮Danny修热水。”他说。

“Danny从来没问过。”Steve说出来。

“我从来没问过。”Danny说道。Steve忽然变得对热水箱很感兴趣。

“我找到你的问题了，”几分钟之后Steve说道。Danny并没有真的指望Steve知道自己在做什么，但她尽可能地掩藏自己的惊讶，“你的减压阀在漏气。”

有那么一会儿，Danny仅仅是在靠着墙壁坐着，看着Steve忙活。她感觉有一点愧疚，跟自己在占他便宜似的，但这又不像是Steve没有坚持要做。而且Danny真的觉得自己值得从他的迷恋中获得什么，再说了，这是有正当理由的，获得热水对Danny的幸福来说非常重要。

不过，当Steve脱掉他的恤衫并把它扔到角落里时，Danny忍不住去挖苦他：“你是来真的吗？”

“这边很热，”Steve为自己辩护，“我不知道在泽西那边有多冷，但你们到这边之后总是看着穿了过多的衣服，你肯定很难受。”

好吧，Danny是感觉有点热，但她是不可能在Steve的周围脱掉任何衣物的，尤其是在毛巾事件之后。

“你从哪儿学会修热水箱的？”她问道。Danny有点被打动到了，她认为自己在这个家还是很能干的，但像这种事情她会更乐意让水管工来做。

“我父亲，”Steve说，“他的手挺巧的，无论什么时候有东西需要修理，我们都会一起做，我知道的都是他教的。”

Danny发现自己稍微坐直了。“你从来没有谈论过你父亲，”她说，然后发现自己说错话了，“至少Danny是这么说的——”

Steve弯曲一边眉毛：“你有向Danny打听过我？”

Danny仅仅是耸耸肩，试着看上去一脸无辜，而且她希望在明天上班的时候不要听到这件事。然而，Danny意识到这是在里利用自己的优势，不过她还是问了：“你们倆很亲近？”

Steve安静了一阵子，而Danny在想自己是不是踩过线了。

“没有我想要的那样亲密，”他承认道，“他把一切都深埋在心里。你知道父亲们都这样。”

Danny并没有这么觉得。她的父亲总是很有感情。他在她5岁的时候给了她第一只棒球手套，并确保它有被好好的利用。13岁时他给了她建议，让她最终鼓起勇气去邀请Penny O'Malley去学校的短袜舞会；然后在他和Rachel的蜜月的一个星期之后，她的一个姐姐不小心地把水倒到她身上，随之而来的是一次漫长的家庭会议，他是那个看着Danny的眼睛、告诉她，一个很坚强的男人有时候也是可以当一个女生的。Danny觉得，每个人都应该有足够好的运气去有这么一个父亲。

“那太糟糕了。”她最终说出这么一句。

Steve仅耸耸肩，‘反正就是这样’的感觉。

“怎么？你不觉得我能帮得上忙吗？”Danny问，“我就跟Danny一样能干。”她停了下来，就为了指出来，Steve正在使用的工具是她的。

Steve举起双手投降，腾出空间里来给她。Danny只是希望如果那里会有水喷出来的话，起码要是冷的。

他们处于一前一后的位置，并没有跟他们平时工作的时候有什么不一样，Steve带着她简单而效率地完成每一个步骤。

“就快搞定了。”Steve说，“你能不能拿一下管子钳？就是——”

“我知道管子钳是什么，”Danny不耐烦地说道，往工具箱走去，这毕竟是她的管子钳，“你知道，现在是21世纪了，”她把钳子拿出来，举着它回应Steve脸上赞叹的表情，“一个女生也许懂这些并没有那么奇怪。”

Steve微笑着摇了摇头。“我的错。”他说道，让开位置让她来旋开旧的减压阀。

然后Danny准备好去为此自鸣得意的时候，一点水从里面滴了出来，她离开就往后跳开去躲避，然后刚好撞进了Steve那非常宽阔而结实的胸膛。

“哇，小心一点。”他抓住她的手臂避免她摔倒。

水还是溅到她的手了，是冷的，不过就算不是冷的，这么点估计也不足以让她发生改变。

她低头注视着水滴，无视掉Steve正扶着她的事实。

“你就跟Danny一样，”Steve在Danny耳边取笑道，“你们Williams家的人都跟水过不去吗？”

Danny感觉自己腹部有一种奇怪的感觉，然后她很快地甩开Steve的抓握，尽管后者很轻易就放开了她。“赶紧完事，好吗？”他说。

Steve快速地检查了一下维修好的地方，然后冲她微笑。“这样应该没问题了。”他说道，走过去把断电器和水闸都打开，“我们来试试吧。”

 

Danny尽可能站得远远的，有些惧怕那凶猛的涌进来、让她那间小浴室充满蒸汽的热水，Steve正用自己的手去测试。

“看上去不错。”Danny说道，在Steve意识到她的抗拒但没有强迫她过来之后松了口气。他只是把水龙头关上，除了快速地用奇怪的眼神看了她一眼就什么都没做。当她和Steve都身处在这件公寓里时，它就显得太小了。Danny已经在催促Steve离开，而她觉得这实在是个不好的主意。

“所以你会在Danno回来之后让他知道我来过这里？”Steve问道。

“是啊，我会让他给你打电话的。”Danny快速地回道。

Steve笑了：“然后你就告诉他，我帮他修好了热水器，所以他就可以随意地给我买瓶啤酒。”

该死。

“听着，”Steve忽然改变方向，还没打算闭嘴，“你会在这里待久一点吗？”

不会，Danny在想，绝对不会，现在就结束。她说出口的是：“不确定。”

Steve露出歪嘴的笑容。“好吧，我希望能再见到你。”他说。

“也许吧。”Danny闪烁其词。

Steve离开之后，她把门关上，背靠着缓慢滑落在地。这是个问题。

*

当Danny去接Grace共度周末的时候，他先找到Stan，后者仍然穿着工作的服装，在厨房里吃着上面有什么东西的面包。

“Grace在楼上。”他看到Danny的时候跟他说。

“是啊，”Danny说，“但我需要跟Rachel谈谈，她在吗？”

Danny立刻就辨认出Stan脸上痛苦的表情。“外面后院。”他只说了这句。

 

Danny坐在泳池边，看着一只大老虎在这个过大的泳池里欢快地游来游去，有时候还会扑向其中一个带抓痕的泳池玩具。

“如果Stan是这么不适应这老虎的事情，为什么他还要费心思给你建一个这么大的泳池？”Danny问老虎。

老虎没有回答，欢快地扑腾回水里。

Danny躲开飞溅的水。“嘿！不要那样，”他喊道，“听着，说真的，Rach，我需要跟你谈谈，所以如果你愿意爬上来的话，我们可以去找一桶暖水——”

老虎发出一声怒吼，不过她的确爬了上来，Danny看着三百磅重的湿淋淋的老虎尴尬地让自己爬出泳池，拼命忍住笑意。

然后她把自己甩干，顺便甩了Danny一身水。

“好吧，这做法很成熟。”Danny说着，在她的裤子掉下来之前一把抓住。Rachel仅仅是开玩笑般翻过身，毫无悔意。

Rachel的其中一个女仆在这时候出现了，带着一个冒热气的小桶，注视着Danny，仿佛她的存在很无礼，她笔直地注视Danny那被撑起的白色衬衫下的胸部。

“好极了，”Danny在女仆跑回屋里时说道，“跟这是我的错似的。”

老虎打了个呵欠，很淡定，一脸不在乎。Danny做了个鬼脸，而老虎正看向别的地方，但这仍然让她好受了些。

不一会儿，女仆带着第二个桶回来了，没有任何的警告就把Danny淋湿了。他咒骂了一声，但好歹回到了对的身体，他尽可能地整理好自己的发型。

他伸出手去想要帮忙把另一桶水倒到Rachel身上，但是女仆看上去很震惊，然后Rachel发出一声很急躁的鼻息。即使这是一只老虎传出的信息，也很简单易懂。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”Danny看着老虎问道，“我们之前结婚都有十年了。”但是老虎没有动静，“你从来不关心我的羞耻心。”Danny补充道，但他还是很顺从地转过身去等待。

“Daniel， _ _你__ 并不在乎自己的羞耻心。”Rachel指出来。当Danny被允许转过身之后，她穿着女仆拿过来的那一件印着红色夏威夷花朵的长版丝质家居服，看上去很优雅，而她正在用一条小毛巾擦干头发。“现在，到底有什么重要的事能让你觉得有需要打扰我游泳？”她问道，示意女仆去泡一壶茶，然后优雅地坐在泳池边的一张椅子上。

“我需要跟你谈，是因为你是这个倒霉催的岛上唯一一个知道——就那个。”Danny含糊地示意他那一头现在并不存在的波浪长发。

Rachel翻了个白眼。“你知道，在我们结婚的时候，我差点儿就能让你直白地用语言谈论你的诅咒，而不是委婉而含糊的手势。”

“是啊，是啊，我们并不能都变成特么的老虎。”Danny反驳道。

Rachel恼怒地喷出一口气，跟她身为老虎时一样。“说实话，Daniel，你是不是真的想来讨论什么事的，还是说你只是想花一整天将以前的争吵再来一遍？”

像是在强调Rachel提倡的文明，女仆带着茶回来了，这比Danny预料的要快，直到他意识到，这水可能是已经煮沸了的。他希望她的佣人能有很好的薪水，他看着Rachel随意地给两人都倒了茶，往他的被子里放了满满两勺的糖，然后往自己那杯倒了糖和奶油，就跟他们还是夫妻时一样。

Danny小气地接过了茶。“所以你是个女生。”Danny说，决定从简单的开始说起。

Rachel在茶杯上方扬起一边眉毛。“据我所知我还是。”她把杯子放了下来，朝Danny露出好奇的表情。

“好吧，那作为一个女生，当你知道某个人是——你知道的，”他他挥了挥手，“对你感兴趣，你会做什么？而你宁愿他们不感兴趣时，你会怎么做？”

“我已经结婚了。”Rachel缓慢地说。

为了所谓的文明礼仪，Danny相当宽宏大量地咽下了关于他们的婚姻是怎么结束的提醒。他转而说道：“在你结婚之前。”

Rachel没有马上回答，当Danny再次看向她的时候，她的脸上挂着奇怪的表情，不是完全不像她平时发现自己其中一个客户犯了税务欺诈罪的表情。“给你不想要的关注的人是谁？”她问道。

“这有关系吗？”

“是的，”她简短地答道，嘴角往上翘了起来，“我只是想知道，你在作为女人的时候偶尔会遇见的人是谁。”她的眼睛亮了起来，“别告诉我是Mikey的父亲。”

“这不是——”Danny开口，然后停了下来，因为，好吧，也许他也是问题的一部分，但是Danny又没有上前去揍他那软不下去的小兄弟。

“是他，”Rachel睁大眼睛。

“不是，”Danny快速说道，“不是他，是Steve，行了吧？”

有什么区别的话，就是Rachel的眼睛睁得更大了。“MaGarrett少校？你的搭档？”她问道，然后皱眉，“我不明白，你就不能在成为女人的时候避免让他看见？”

“是啊，不行，我已经试过了，而且失败得很壮观。”Danny说，“听着，我只需要知道如何轻易地让他失望并且坚决地放弃，因为他完全没能懂我那些微妙的暗示。”

因为某些原因，Rachel正咧开嘴笑，她试着用喝茶的方式掩饰，但是失败了。“如果你想出办法来的话，记得让我知道。”

“真的，就这样，这就是你的建议？”Danny问道。

“如果你想要我诚实的意见的话，Daniel，我觉得你应该想McGarrett少校解释这一状况，我相信他会明白的。”

“好吧，不要，这绝对是最糟糕的主意。”Danny告诉Rachel，“这比最糟糕的主意还要糟糕，按照可怕的程度应该还要颁个奖。”

“这怎么就可怕了？”现在Rachel看着有点被冒犯了。

“认真的？你没明白我为什么不想看着跟我每天都一起工作的搭档的眼睛去谈论这个诅咒？”

Rachel翻起了白眼。“说实话，你过半的时间都表现得跟‘作为一个女人是比死还要惨的命运’似的。你知道的，我们大多数人都能把这处理好。”

“啊老天，Rach，你知道我不是这意思，”Danny反驳道，“你知道我……并不讨厌变成女生这件事，都过了这么长时间了。但我的队友们不这么觉得。”

“而这并不全是因为你很尴尬。”Rachel指出来，喝完了她那杯茶。

Danny没有应答，Rachel摇了摇头，生气道：“我是认真的，Daniel。你需要在这整件事完全失控之前告诉他。”

“你知道吗，我还是觉得你能变成老虎很幸运。”Danny在他们走进屋里时说道。

在Rachel翻白眼并把他推进泳池之前，Danny没有看见那转眼即逝的假笑。

“是啊，这可真成熟，Rach！”Danny大喊道，试着爬上来，Rachel咯咯笑着走回了屋里。

*

尽管Danny是那么极度小心地守着他的秘密，到最后，要令他暴露在他的大多数队友面前就只需要一个在阿拉莫纳购物中心中央的愚蠢锦鲤喷泉和几个在露天走廊里玩滑板的熊孩子。

通常Danny会像躲避黑死病一样躲开威基基。并不是说Danny想要入乡随俗，像是每当他提起的时候Steve喜欢做的暗示，用那当他觉得Danny看着真的像是在适应这座天杀的岛屿时就会出现的烦人的湿漉漉的双眼。

但Kono需要给她的冲浪板买一些专用品，显然只有这家在阿拉莫纳的商店才有得卖。而Danny同意一起来是因为Kono通常都会在冲浪商店里跟店员聊上一个半世纪，Chin需要有人陪他一起等。

这就导致Chin和Danny站在外面那个满是锦鲤的愚蠢喷泉旁边；再就是Danny站得离池子边太近，几个熊孩子——就上面提到的那几个——玩滑板刚好从他和Chin之间穿过，尽管Danny十分确定这个区域是绝对禁止玩滑板的，接下来就是Danny失去平衡并且往后倒去。

结局就是Danny发现她自己正坐在齐腰深的喷泉里，锦鲤们啄着她的牛仔裤，Chin目瞪口呆，视线没在她脸上，在略微下面一点的位置，那里她的T恤是紧紧贴着她的胸部。

“嘿，嘿，眼睛往上看。”Danny猛地说道。

Chin回过神来的时候他因为自己的表情而羞愧，Danny觉得自己能够看到他脖子上逐渐蔓延的红色，但他的视线是快速的往上移，看上去在因Danny变化了的脸和及肩的红色长发而感到震惊。

“Danny？”他问道。

“呃，是的。”Danny承认道。现在变得有点尴尬。如果她觉得自己能够说谎圆过去的话她会去做的，但她很肯定Chin看到了转变的过程。

“什么？……怎么？”Chin开始问问题，但Danny只是摇了摇头。

“听着，这说来话长，我会完整地告诉你的，但现在你能先帮我从这里起来吗？”

“你听上去都像是个女生。”Chin发表意见，但他还是倾身前去伸出手来，所以Danny咽下了即将说出口的讽刺言论，接过了手。她刚迈出去，就看见Kono正走回来，拿着一个小塑料袋，来回困惑地注视着她和Chin。

Danny能有的阻止这一切的希望都被Chin毁了。

“嘿，老表，”Kono缓慢地说道，在走过来的时候注视着Danny，“这位是谁？”

Chin，显然克服了最初的恐慌，已经转向了Kono，露出吃了屎的笑容说道：“什么？你没认出Danny来吗？”

 

“我还是不懂为什么你不让我变回去。”Danny嘟囔道。她现在浑身已经干了，正坐在Chin和Kono坚持要去的威基基的价格过高的餐厅里。

但这对表兄妹只是在用一种让人紧张不安的视线注视着她，Danny开始明白这俩平时是怎么能够这么快就从他们的嫌疑人嘴里套话的。Danny的女性身体忽然间感觉就像是穿着她妈妈平时编织给她在假期穿的那种令人发痒的圣诞毛衣，而坐立不安让她再也保守不了她的秘密。

“所以先搞清楚，”Chin说，“你每次碰到水就会变成这样？”

“冷水。”Danny指正道，因为细节很重要。

“没错。”Chin缓慢地点点头。很明显的是，如果Danny没有像这样作为一个女孩子坐在他们面前，他完全不会相信，“因为你需要用热水去变回来。”

Kono的表情基本上就是在说‘这一定是某种玩笑，我只需要搞明白’。

“听着，这是个诅咒，好吗？”Danny说，“这是在我和Rachel度蜜月的时候发生的。我们在中国某个乡下的地方走散了，忽然就出现了那些温泉，像是上百个。我们试着从中间穿过，而我掉到其中一个泉里了，当我爬出来的时候，我看上去就像这样，跟我的男子气概永远不再似的。”她用手比划了感叹的手势。

“你是说真的？”Kono说着，摇了摇头。

Danny看见Chin的嘴角在略微抽搐，这个混蛋在忍笑。

“是啊，”Danny翻了个白眼，“我知道这很搞笑。”

“是有点。”Chin完全放开了他的笑容。

“所以是你的蜜月？”Kono让话题重回正轨，“那是在，10年前？然后呢？你觉得你可以就这样瞒着我们？”

“这是我原来的计划，是的。”Danny说道，完全没有懊悔。

Kono显然不同意，但Chin看上去像是能略微理解，也许更像是一丝同情，这只会令到Danny有点想要跟他说见鬼去吧。

“Steve知道吗？”Kono问道。在Danny能回答之前，Kono的眼睛睁得大大的，“噢我的天啊，你就是Steve的新暗恋对象。他碰见女生版的你了，是吧？”

Danny眨了眨眼。“天啊，你是怎么知道的？”她问道。

“等会儿，啥？”Chin问道。

“听着，这没什么？”Danny赶紧说道。

“Steve爱上你了？”Chin问。

“你得告诉他。”Kono说。

“不，不要，我们不打算跟Steve说任何事。”Danny说道，“让你们俩知道这件事已经够糟了，但我是那个跟他相处一整天的人，他不能知道这件事。”

Kono举起双手作投降状：“嘿，我知道什么时候不该管闲事。”但她的表情还是在表示不同意。

Chin的表情就是他表妹的翻版。

“这件事会过去的，”Danny说，“我不认为他有那么感兴趣。”

*

Rachel和Stan走进学校礼堂的时候看见Danny和Steve也在走过来，她好奇地扬起眉毛。Danny瞪了回去，以示警告，让她管好自己的事，Rachel只是不以为然地摇了摇头。Danny觉得这很不公平，毕竟Rachel是在和Stan结婚六个月之后才告诉他关于老虎的那件事。

“所以，呃……Hannah会来吗？”Steve在他们走进礼堂站在走廊上找个好位置的时候四处张望着，问道。

Danny转过头去看Steve：“Steven，麻烦你告诉我，你同意今晚过来是因为你想我一样，对我的女儿要初次上台扮演二号树感到兴奋，而不是因为你想要泡妞。”

“不是，”Steve快速说道，完全不能让人信服，“这全是为了Gracie，当然是这样。”

“很好。”Danny很高兴能把Steve带回话题上。

“只是很好奇，”Steve用强行漫不经心的态度说道，双手插袋，“Hannah在哪里？”

“你真是令人难以置信。”Danny嘟囔道。

Steve和Danny去到座位上，在那之后一切貌似都很顺利。Danny已经知道，Grace是他见过的最好的一棵树，还有演出整体还是很可爱的。事实上，他们在高年级表演之前的中场休息走出去透气的时候，Danny开始在想，今晚可能还不错。回想起来，Danny意识到自己不那么应该去相信那个声音。

Rachel已经在那儿了，她挽着Stan的手臂，笑得很温柔，看着他和Steve走过来。Stan给了Danny一个奇怪的表情，然后尴尬地转过了头，这让Danny很困惑，直到他记起自己上次见到他的时候，是在Rachel把他推到水池里之后，浑身湿透的样子。这绝对不是他的错。

“少校。”Rachel在双方走近的时候朝他们问好，“Daniel，你觉得演出如何？”

还没等到回应，她就勾住了Danny的手臂，“原谅我们先走开一会儿。”然后把Stan和Steve留在一场尴尬的闲聊当中，她把Danny拉到几尺远的地方，然后在他耳边低声道：“你在做什么？”

“看演出啊，”Danny低声回道，“我看起来像是在做什么？”

Rachel不耐烦地看了他一眼。“你还没告诉他。”她呢喃着指出来。

“我不需要告诉他，”Danny说，“没问题的。”

Rachel看上去一脸怀疑。

“听着，这会过去的，”Danny坚称，“又不是什么大事。”

Rachel看着像是要反驳，Danny打断了她，沉闷地呻吟了一声，越过她的肩膀看去。

“嘿，Chuck。”Danny淡淡地说道。

“嘿，我正好有事情要找你们抱怨，”他对着Danny说道，环顾四周像是在找什么人，“你姐姐呢？”

Rachel给Danny一个意味深长的表情，然后转向Mikey的爸爸：“Daniel的姐姐今晚没能赶来。”她亲切地说道。

Micky的爸爸皱起眉头，一脸失望。“你知道吗，”他跟Danny说，“你的姐姐之前是相当粗鲁地对待我。”

“噢？”Rachel问道。Danny无视掉她愉悦的表情。

“是啊，我只是想礼貌地谈话，然后她就开始一通乱喷，简直莫名其妙。”Mikey他爸在尽可能地扮演着受害者的角色。

在Danny旁边，Rachel正忍住不笑，并且鼓励性地跟着点头，Danny只想知道这里有没有个洞好让他死在里头。

“你知道，我很担心，这样的女生会对Grace造成怎样的影响，”他继续五音不全地说道，“我觉得她可能讨厌男人，”他的声音忽然变轻了，“你知道女同——”

然后就这样，Steve忽然就出现在这里，刚好绕过Danny并且狠狠地揍了Mikey爸爸一拳，让他摔倒在地上。

“你他妈在做什么？”Mikey他爸捂着受伤的脸，抬起头惊讶地看着Steve，而Danny则微微笑着，只是有一点被吓到了。

Steve没有回答他的问题，他转过身去面对Danny，看着很生气：“怎么？你打算就这样站在这里一晚上听他羞辱你的姐姐？”

学校校长过来把他们领出去的时候，Rachel在Danny耳边尖锐地呢喃道：“我肯定这会过去的。”

Danny皱眉。不过，看到Steve这个双拳紧握、看着每一寸身高都很危险的6英尺高的海豹被Grace那5英尺高、身材圆润、满嘴胡话的校长领出去，Danny忍不住略微被感动到了。

 

“很抱歉，我害我们被赶出来了。”Steve说道，他正坐在学校门口的楼梯上，背靠着砖头墙壁，值得称赞的是，他确实在为先前的行为感到不好意思。

Danny耸耸肩：“没关系，Rachel答应把最后一场录下来。”是的，Danny很不高兴，但下一场学校演出还是会有的。

“只是，”Danny看着Steve再次握起了拳头，“你知道他把她叫作婊子，她没对他说什么他不值得的话。”

Danny忍不住在嘴角形成了一个温柔的笑容。“别担心，”他告诉Steve，“我知道Chuck是一个怎样的人。”

Steve松了口气。“是吗？”他看着Danny。

“是啊，他是那种不值得让自己被激怒的人，”Danny指出，“Chuck很烦人，我对此毫无异议，但他基本上是无恶意的。”

“我会记着的。”Steve收回视线，注视着远方。

“不过，我已经等不及想要看看明天他脸上会是怎么样了。Danny补充道，脸上挂着笑容。”

Steve也笑了，尽管只是侧脸，并且还是在昏暗的灯光下，Danny能够看出来他在自鸣得意。Danny极力无视掉他在注意到这一点的时候腹部不舒服的感觉。

*

Kono在Danny的办公室找到了他，后者经历了追逐军火走私犯的一整天，又花了一晚上写报告，并且他费尽苦心也只能略微减少一点他的搭档的疯狂越轨行为。现在外面已是昏暗一片，而Danny还没有吃晚餐，他也没打算去吃，他只想回家，倒在那张破烂的床上睡他个14小时。

他可能会跟Kono讲，无论要她要说什么，留到明天再说，但她脸上那用来掩饰的天真的表情，像是在说她在盘算着什么，不知为何，Danny觉得这不会这么简单。

“我一直在想你变成女生这件事。”Kono开口。

“嘿，别那么大声。”Danny发出嘘声，到门口查看有没有人可能无意中听到了。

“Steve已经回去了，”Kono翻了个白眼，显然很不喜欢这样（Danny无视掉了），“只有我和你在这里，兄弟。”

果然，Danny从他的办公室里往外看去，外面是一片安静，头顶上的灯有一半都熄灭了。

然后Kono做出的事断绝了Danny打法她走的一切可能性，她从背后拿出一袋外卖。

“吃晚餐吗？”

Danny嗅了嗅：“是中国菜吗？Steve从来不让我们吃中国菜。”

Kono微笑着把纸袋放在了Danny的桌上。

 

“我想说的是，”Kono在往嘴里塞云吞的间隔时说道，“在童年时期，我并没有交很多的女性朋友，在警校的时候也好不到那里去，然后是5-O，这些日子我都几乎没时间跟我已经拥有的朋友相处。”

“不是说我很无情，”Dann说道，小心地把炒菜里的洋葱挑出来，“但你清楚我并不是一个真正意义上的女生，对吧？”

Kono不屑地甩甩手：“你知道我什么意思，”Danny不确定自己知道，“有个水疗场，只对女性开放，”她说道，“我想去已经想了很久了，但我需要有人陪我。因为刚解决了一件新案子，我们到周一前都放假……”她用大大的、满怀希望的眼睛看着Danny。

“这周末我要陪Grace。”

“那就把她也带上，”Kono毫不动摇，“这会是女生日，也许我们还可以去逛街？”

“好吧，我再说一次，我觉得自己需要提醒你，我不是一个真正的女生。”Danny说。

“那你们俩在周六有更好的计划吗？”Kono问道。

Danny没有，但他也不想承认，所以他只是怒目瞪着她。

“跟我想的一样，”Kono说，“我在10点钟来接你们，之后我们回去吃午餐，这会很棒的。”

 

好吧，Danny得承认，水疗是挺不错的。她能说什么呢，她喜欢养尊处优，她喜欢被过度体贴地照顾、被打扮、还有在水疗工作的女士们滔滔不绝地谈论她的头发。而且她喜欢和Grace一起享受这些。Danny第一次考虑到她可能错过了这些Grace和Rachel这么多年来经历过的妈妈/女儿活动。

“为什么我从来没有这么干过呢？”Danny自言自语道。

她们在一间竹子制的房间里躺倒，头发上敷着泥巴，脸上敷着黄瓜，身上穿着浴袍。房间的角落里放着的iPod和扬声器放着大海的声音，Danny觉得这有点荒谬，因为真正的大海距离这里只有几米远，但现在她很放松，不想去管这件事。

“因为男子气概是个囚笼。”Kono回答。

“妈妈也是这么说的。”Grace半呢喃着跟Kono说，就跟这是个秘密似的。

Danny抱怨道：“你们是在合起来对付我吗？是在干这事吗？”

“不是啊，”Kono说，“你就承认你想再来一次吧。”

Danny不由自主地笑了。“行啊，无所谓了，”她说，“我不介意再来一次。”

 

水疗过后，她们去了阿拉莫纳美食广场吃午餐，Danny知道的下一件事就是她在Kono和Grace浏览不同商店橱窗的时候被拉着在商场里走来走去。

Danny并没有特别热衷于逛街这一部分，尽管Kono坚称，没有逛街就算不上女生日。

然而Grace用她那大大的棕色狗狗眼看着Danny，她看上去是那么漂亮，指甲和头发都在水疗的时候做过了，然后女孩们用她的头发编辫子，用带花的发夹固定。而这跟她今早选择穿的衣服和裤子的搭配都起了冲突。看着她追逐在Kono身后，身着的黄色高腰太阳裙让她看上去像是一个公主，Danny实在是做不到去后悔同意这一趟行程。

尽管如此……

“Danny，这条裙子在你身上会很好看的。”Kono很坚持。

这是一条休闲的过膝红色裙子，裁剪很复杂，裙子上面还有大白花装饰。

“你还记得我说过，我不是真正的女生，对吧？”Danny问她。

“来嘛，Danny，你的衣服都像是过气10年了。”

“我的衣服怎么就过气10年了？”Danny反问道，“我穿着牛仔裤和T恤衫，这在每一个10年都会流行。”

“你看上去就像是个足球妈妈。”Kono说。

“足球妈妈们又怎么了？”

辩论终止于Grace闲逛时睁大眼睛看着他们面前的一条裙子：“Danno，那条裙子好漂亮。”

“那就穿上试试呗？”Kono说道，一脸希望地看着Danny。

Danny开始在想，同意带着Grace一起这一点给了Kono极大的优势。

 

“说真的，老想给我打扮跟女生有什么关系？”Danny隔着更衣室间隔说道，如果她能搞明白怎么穿上这件破玩意儿，她现在早就能出去了。为什么女人的衣服总是那么复杂？

Grace的声音从们的另一边响起：“妈妈说你老是把她的衣服撑大。”

Kono大笑。

“妈妈那样说是因为她不喜欢分享。”Danny回道。

 

Danny相当不高兴地踏出更衣室：“好吧，我把它穿上了，你们高兴了？”

Kono一看见她就眼神发光，Grace则用自从几年前被带去看迪士尼的冰雪秀以来最大的星星眼看着Danny。

“Danny，你得买这条裙子。”Kono认真地说道。

“我什么时候穿得上？”Danny用着最后一招，想要摆脱这个，但她已经看见Kono脸上的表情，知道自己已经被打败了。

“我们的一天还没完呢。”Kono说。

 

“也许这不是个好主意。”Danny在刨冰站台进入视线的时候跟Kono说道，Grace已经往前跑去，在朝Kamekona大喊她要的东西了。“我们不需要更多的人看到我现在这样。”

Kono捏紧了Danny的手臂：“来嘛，别跟个婴儿似的。”她在Danny犹豫的时候更用力地拉扯着。

“Kamekona！”Kono欢快地问候道，“你见过Hannah了吗？她是Danny的姐姐。”

Danny跟Kamekona握了握手，觉着要是Hannah真的决定要在某一天来探访的话，那才是她真正的麻烦。

Kamekona一看见Danny就笑得灿烂，看了她好一会儿。“嘿，你想帮我们卖广告吗？像你这样的漂亮脸蛋能卖很多份刨冰的。”他轻浮地微笑道。

Danny转过头去看着Kono。“哇哦，我真的不想再去做这种事了。”他跟她说。Kono这个叛徒只是在大笑。

在Danny的另一边，Grace拉扯着Danny的裙子，礼貌地问她能不能吃草莓和菠萝口味的。

 

她们吃了过半的刨冰，Danny刚开始在想余下的下午应该会相安无事，她就听到了熟悉的声音，然后感觉自己的胃在抽搐。

“噢老天啊，把我藏起来。”Chin和Steve走过来的时候，Danny在Kono耳边嘶声道。

Kono啥忙都没帮上，Grace从Danny对面站了起来，大喊着“Steve叔叔！Chin叔叔！”

Danny转过头去。无论他们曾去过哪儿，都跟水有关，Steve正穿着冲浪短裤、一件尺寸过小的T恤衫，还有一头湿透了的乱毛。他笑着抱起了Grace，表情看上去比Danny平日所见的更加放松。

当他看见Danny的时候，笑容咧得更宽了。

“我们今天去了水疗。”Grace跟Steve说。

“是吗？”他问道，眼睛还在看着Danny，“你看上去很不错——我的意思是，你们三个都不错。”他在解释时尴尬地咳嗽了一声。他终于移开视线，也看向Kono和Grace。Danny相识的外面什么时候变得这么热了。

“我们之前去用鱼叉捕鱼了，”Chin跟他们说，然后走到Kamekona的窗口，“我们要饿死了。”

“为什么你们不吃自己捕回来的鱼？”Kono问道。

“噢，我们是这么打算的。”Steve笑道，随意地坐在Grace空出来的位置上，然后把她放下来坐在长椅的前端，“我们正打算给每一个人发短信，今晚在我家烧烤，有很多新鲜的鱼。”

“你们应该看看Steve抓到的那条巨大的鲹鱼，”Chin比划着尺寸，“它至少得有30英寸长，估计我们所有人只吃它就够了。”

“我们还抓到一些灰笛鲷和一条绯鲵鲣，应该挺好吃的。”Steve补充道，而Danny当然没有注意到他说这话时满怀希望地看着她的方式。

“我们也抓到了几条斑点九刺鮨，但你们不能吃它们，我们在这里吃完东西之后，要去一个表亲的农场那里，用它们作肥料。”Chin说道。

“为什么你要抓一条都不能用来吃的鱼？”Danny问，“我的意思是，我以前跟我爸和他的消防队友去钓鱼的时候，总是抓完就放生，你懂吗？”

“我们抓捕到的鱼都是入侵性的物种，”Steve解释道，“石斑鱼类最糟糕，它们靠吃岩礁鱼类存活，还有很多夏威夷本土才有的鱼。所以抓捕它们是没有限制的。”

作为男性的时候，Danny跟Steve说过好几遍同样的话，没有一次是得到实际的解释的，此时此刻，她不太确定自己对此的感受。

“所以，你去叉这些可怜的鱼是在拯救环境咯？”Danny问道。

Steve仅仅是笑容咧得更开：“是啊，差不多吧。”

“你真是个英雄。”Danny干巴巴地说道。

“是啊，”Steve同意道，“那你来吗？”

在Danny能回答之前，Chin喊道：“嘿，Steve，你的食物准备好了，过来帮我一下。”

“呃，我们该走了，”Danny看了一眼Kono，便在Steve之后站起身。只是这一次，她忘记自己正穿着一条裙子，一部分不小心钩住了长椅的某个地方，就在Danny以为自己要摔倒地面上的恐慌时刻，一对强壮的手臂抓住了她，Danny猛地抬头，看见了Steve满是担忧的眼睛。

Danny下一件想到的事，就是她想要Steve倾下身子亲吻她，而这个想法太惊人，让她不知所措，所以她愣在了那里。Steve放开她，往后退了一步的时候，她不知道自己感觉到的是松了一口气、还是失望的更多。

“你还好啊吗？”他打量着她，“你的裙子看上去没事。”

“我呃……不怎么穿裙子。”Danny结巴地说道。

Steve露出迟钝的笑容：“那太糟糕了。”

现在Danny很清楚明白那忽然涌现出来的激动情绪是什么，她一点也不喜欢。

“不管怎样，”她快速从Steve身上移开视线，去找到Grace，后者仍然坐在野餐桌的边沿，入迷地看着Steve和Danny。没错，他们有个观众。“我们得走了。”她朝Grace伸出手，然后朝Kono点点头。

“嘿，你还没回答我的问题。”Steve在她身后喊道，让她回过头来，“你今晚过来吗？”

他看上去是多么的期待。

“也许，下次吧。”她回道。

“我会记住的。”Steve认真地说道。

 

Kono忍到她们回科迈罗之后才开口说话。

“我的天啊，Danny，”她说，“Steve喜欢你。”

“是啊，我知道，我们在不久之前就明确了。”Danny不耐烦地说道。她仍然在试着理清15分钟之前发生的事。

“不，Danny，我的意思是Steve是真的喜欢你。这就成了问题了，”Kono说，“你得告诉他。”

“老天，别连你也这样，”Danny把车驶离停车场，“你听上去就像是我的前妻。”

“很好，”Kono说，“我很高兴有人跟你讲道理。”

Danny抱怨了一声，一次过要处理的事情太多了。“听着，就只是——我会处理的，好吧？让我自己搞定。”

“好吧，”Kono举起双手投降，“你知道的，小心一点，好吗？”

“好，”Danny许诺道，“我会的。”

 

她们先送了Kono回去，然后回到了Danny的公寓，接着她帮睡眼迷蒙的Grace下车，就在这时她忽然清醒了。“你知道，如果你决定跟Steve叔叔结婚的话，我不会介意的。”

“今天发生了这么多事，你就想出来这个？”Danny问道，尽管她被逗笑了，“我很高兴能得到你的允许，小猴子，但我和Steve在短期内都不会结婚的。”

Grace点点头，在Danny抱起她的时候把头靠在她裸露的肩膀上睡着了。好吧，Danny还是不喜欢裙子，不过这肌肤接触的感觉很好，这是她不能从她那些工作时穿的衬衫那里得到的。而且如果她碰巧在Grace睡着的时候一直穿着裙子，她也不必跟任何人说。

*

如果Danny觉得这新形成的对Steve的爱慕只是由于女体什么的，他很快就被证明是错的了。

星期一上班的时候，他花了两分钟才找到Steve，后者正穿着一套棕色的西装，看着像是刚给GQ杂志拍完照，而那迷人又恼人的笑容则让Danny觉得，他会很讨厌那张嘴接下来要说出来的任何话。

“他们今天早上在一条高级游航路线上发现一具尸体。换衣服，我们要去卧底。”

不用提醒，Danny都很清楚，对一个男性肉体有着很麻烦的迷恋要比女性的要麻烦的多。

 

“他一直在谈论我，”经历了可能是他这辈子最长的一星期、回到公寓的安全地带之后，Danny对着电话发牢骚，“还问很多问题，想知道很多事情，我该告诉他什么？”

“你说的是女版的你，”Rachel从电话的另一边一针见血。

“是的，女版的我，”Danny不耐烦地说道，“你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？我在吃醋，我是字面意义上的吃自己的醋。我还发现我在脑海里把自己叫作荡妇，这是怎么回事？”

线路的另一头，Danny明显听到Rachel叹气了一声。

“然后Chin和Kono一直在用那些批判、不认同的目光看着我。”

Rachel哼叫了一声表示同意：“Chin和Kono，你的另外两个同事？他们知道？”

“是啊，我掉到一个喷泉里了，那不是重点——”

“Daniel，McGarrett少校是不是你队伍里唯一一个不知道你的诅咒的人？”

短暂的停顿。“Max也不知道。”

“我意识到，在这个时候我可能开始听起来像一个破旧的唱片……”Rachel开口道。

“听着，这很复杂，好吗？”

“说真的Daniel，你有任何行动的计划吗？你知道自己在做些什么吗？”

Danny没有回答。

“如我所料。”她听上去很生气，但说出来的语句还算和善。

Danny很讨厌Rachel试图表现得友善，她只有在对他感到抱歉的时候才会这样。

“所以我们先说清楚了，你能提前一周来接Grace？”Rachel问道。

“是的，可以，”Danny说道，他在椅子里尴尬地变化着姿势，“那没问题。”

“你能够像平时一样在星期五接她放学？”

“行啦，Rach，我知道流程。”Danny提醒她。

“谢谢你，我和Stan都很感激。”她实事求是地继续道，“噢，还有，Daniel，小心点，好吗？我不希望看到有人受伤。”

“是啊，我也不想伤到Steve。”Danny保证道。

“McGarrett少校不是唯一一个我在担心的人。”Rachel在挂断前说道。

*

现在正以夏威夷独有的方式下着雨，涕泗滂沱而毫无预兆，也不知道什么时候会停下来。Danny很感激今天不用上班，因为在 _ _这种__ 情况下她不喜欢试着让自己保持干燥的主意。

这是Danny第一次不和Kono一起冲浪，她想这样做已经有好几个星期了，而现在貌似是完美的时机。Danny想要消耗一些体力，而因为下雨，海滩上几乎是空荡荡的。下雨的时候游客们不怎么情愿来，除了少量专业的冲浪手，Danny可以说是独占了海滩。

她盯着海滩一分钟，冲浪板在她旁边，笔直地插在沙堆里，她在挣扎着想自己是不是应该临阵退缩，打给Kono。但海浪并不算太糟糕，而且之前的暴雨已经转变成毛毛细雨。Danny觉得自己应该没问题。她拿起板子，跳了进水里。

 

海浪的感觉棒极了。Danny发现自己并不在意雨水，那只是比她身下的微温的水稍微凉一点而已，而且少量的人群也很友好，给了她很多的空间。

这样很好，因为由于某些原因，Danny今天似乎不能保持站在板子上。

Danny屏住呼吸，这一回她落入了深水，深到她浮上水面时都碰不到底。调整好之后，她转身去找她的冲浪板，但她找到的却是Steve，距离海岸还有一半的路程，他坐在冲浪板上，手里拿着Danny的板子，笑得跟个傻瓜似的。

“你应该去用脚绳的，不然的话你的冲浪板会不见的。”Steve举起黑色的绳子喊道。

“你在这里做什么？”Danny吼了回去。

“看着你落水。”Steve回喊道。

Danny皱着眉头朝Steve游过去，但Steve并没有把冲浪板还给她，而是从自己那块上滑下来，然后开始游开去。

“去你的，McGarrett。”Danny一边吼一边跟着Steve游，这反而像是激励了他。“有没有搞错，”她终于赶上去，站在更靠近海边的地方，抓着她的冲浪板，“你就像个10岁小孩，你知道吗？接下来要做什么？抓我的辫子然后塞到墨水瓶里？”

Steve扬起脑袋，像是在考虑这个主意：“你没扎鞭子，头发倒是颜色合适。”

“说真的，你为什么在这里？”Danny问道，仍然感觉很可疑。

“我只是来冲浪的，我发誓。”Steve说道，举起双手，尽管那烦人的笑容仍然挂在他脸上。

Danny有些讨厌自己，因为她感觉那笑容很有感染力。

“不是说你不是一个很好的惊喜。”他补充道。

Danny翻了个白眼，转过身走回深水处去追浪。

“你的姿势不对！”Steve在她身后喊道，略微提高了音量，好让声音穿过雨声。

Danny转过头：“你说什么？”

“你一直摔下来的原因，”Steve解释道，指了指海岸边，“来吧，我展示给你看，我不咬人。”他补充道，在Danny犹豫的时候露出微笑。

“我的姿势没问题。”Danny喊道，但她还是跟着Steve往岸边走去。

 

“趴在板子上。”Steve在作指导。

“我正回想起Kono教我的东西。”Danny嘟囔道，但还是照着做，并试图无视脑海里想起的‘这是个坏主意’的声音，这听起来就像是Rachel。

“起身！”Steve说道，然后Danny跳了起来，站到了冲浪板上，就像Kono让她真正下水前做过的上百次练习一样。至少Danny是这么想的。

“看吧，这就是你的问题。”Steve往前走去，站到她身后，比所需的略微近了一点，双手稳当地放在她的腰上，“你需要把脚放到胸线的位置上，跨过板子，就像这样。”

他倾下身，纠正她前腿的位置，动作比他需要的慢，Danny是这么想的。她拒绝去想自己其实并不怎么介意的事实。“臀部往前，”他正对着她的耳边说道，再次调整她的姿势，把重心放在前腿上，“然后伸出手臂。”

不知道为什么，Danny有这样跟Kono做过，尽管也有肢体接触，但从未感觉如此亲密。

“完美。”Steve说道，他温热的呼吸喷在她的耳朵上，双手还在稳稳地放在她的胯部，然后，出乎Danny意料的是，他往后退了，剩她在这里感受寒冷的细雨。

“现在再来一遍。”Steve抱起手臂，忽然间重新进入教练模式。而他那混蛋般的笑容告诉Danny，他知道自己在做些什么。

Danny又照做了一遍，先趴在板子上，然后跳起来，直到她的姿势再一次做到完美。

当Steve自豪地往前走了一步时，Danny往后退了一步。因为两个人能够去比赛。“我要去冲浪了。”Danny说道，并不怎么能忍住微笑，她抓起板子就朝水里跑，Steve紧跟她身后。

 

Danny很讨厌承认这一点，但Steve是对的，在那堂即兴的课之后，她的确做得好多了。

她连续爬了三波浪没有掉下来，然后正要成功地从第三波浪下来的时候，有什么撞了她的板子。

Danny大喊着往后摔进了齐胸的水里。当她起来的时候，Steve在那里，站在她板子的另一边，笑得跟个白痴一样。

“你故意的。”Danny指责道。

“没有。”Steve快速地回答。

“你撒谎，你这么做是因为你从中学起就没有成熟过，而且你在因为我超过十分钟没有注意你而感到烦躁。”

“才不是，”Steve说，“你在曲解。”

“你这人真是难以置信。”Danny说道，往前去够自己的冲浪板，但Steve把它拉了过去。

“去你的，McGarrett，别玩了。”Danny猛冲过去。

“我不是说过要用脚绳的吗？”

“噢我的天啊。”Danny朝她的板子扑过去，但她算错了距离跑过头了，她和板子都伴随着又一声尖叫翻进了水里。

当她浮上来的时候，Steve正对着她大笑。

“你个混蛋。”Danny说道，生气地朝他溅水，Steve立刻反击，跑到她身后，然后潜到水里，从底下拉她的腿让她摔倒。接着就是Danny又一次落入水中。

当她再次浮出水面，她出乎他意料地跑去抓住他，然后他们一起潜入了水里。一会儿之后，她感觉到Steve的手扶着她的腰，带着她一起回到水面。他们一起浮出水面，而Danny在某个时候把自己的手臂搭到了Steve的肩膀上寻求平衡。

Steve站起来之后就没有在微笑了，他低头注视着Danny，眼神忽然变得严肃。他们站得太近了，Danny知道这一点，但她却做不到让自己放开他。

然后Steve说道：“我想亲吻你。”他的一只手从Danny的腰移到上面捧着她的脸，拇指摩挲着她的脸颊。然后他倾下身来真的亲吻了她。有一个美妙的瞬间，Danny融化在其中，享受着Steve温暖胸部与她的相碰的触感，他的嘴比起身边的流水要更加的火热，而且她能够尝到他嘴唇上的咸水。

然后她忽然间回过神来，然后放开了Steve并抽身后退。Steve立刻就松开了，他的表情混合着困惑和担忧，看到这幅光景Danny觉得自己的心脏都要拧巴起来了。

“我很抱歉——我不能——我得走了。”她在他往前走的时候仍然在后退，不再让自己接近他。

Steve脸上的表情转变成了受伤的神情：“你还好吗？我做错什么了吗？”

“是的——没有——”Danny停了下来，试着理清思路，“听着这是我的错，就……我很抱歉。”

然后她就在Steve能够回应之前跑了。她的胸口发紧，直到她回到自己的公寓，洗了个澡，才感觉到自己能够再次呼吸。她说服自己，只要她能够变回另一副躯体，就会感觉好受一些。让事情走到这个地步，她很想踢自己一脚。

当天晚些时候，Steve出现在Danny的家门前。外面仍在下雨，云层很厚，即使太阳还未下山，天空已经暗到能让人以为已经天黑了。

有那么一会儿，Danny仅仅是注视着他，他没有料到能这么快就又见到Steve。Steve因为下雨浑身湿透，他看上去有点小兴奋，而Danny并不想去想太多。“你知道，你这样站在外面会着凉的。”他说，尽管他已经不再是直接站在雨里。

“Hannah在吗？”

“只有我在，”Danny说，“怎么了？”

Danny试着无视自己狂跳的心脏，Steve又没有真的在看着他。

“呃……Hannah把冲浪板留在海滩上了，我把它带回来了。”

艹。

“谢了，你可以放在车道上，我过会儿再拿回来。”

Steve没有动：“Hannah会回来吗？她有没有对你说了什么？”

“呃……没有。”Danny说。

Steve顿了顿，像是不确定该说什么。“她没做什么吧？”他问Steve。“就，我在海滩上碰见她的时候一切貌似还好，然后事态就变得……升级了吧我想，接下来我知道的就是她跟保命一样地跑开了。我觉得她可能会回来这里。”

Danny叹了口气，想知道自己有没有可能把事情变得更糟，“Hannah没事，”他告诉Steve，“如果你想要我的建议，她把你推开的话，你就放手让她走吧。Hannah的情况……很复杂，但她有自己的原因的，好吗？”

Steve看着有点像Danny刚刚打了他一巴掌，Danny再次感觉糟透了。

“好吧。”

Steve脸上的表情几乎让Danny想要把话收回去。比那受伤的表情更糟糕的是，Danny知道那是自己造成的。但Steve几乎没有看着他，他在走神去想一个不算真正存在的女生。而Steve不是这么想的。

“我会让她知道的。”Danny说道，然后他让Steve离开了。

他从窗口看出去，在雨中，Steve从他的车上拿出那块冲浪板，然后把它靠在Danny公寓的墙上。Danny知道自己在做正确的事，但不意味着这不会让人痛心。

*

Danny在周一早上去上班的时候，Steve正把自己关在办公室里。

“他一来到就这样了，”Kono告诉他，手里拿着咖啡杯，“他看上去挺郁闷的。”

“是啊，那可能是我的错，”Danny说，“我周末好像把他甩了。”

“我想知道你打算这样下去多久？”Kono说，听上去松了口气。

“你现在不用担心，”Danny说道，试着让语气保持平淡，“从现在开始一切都会恢复正常。”

上午十点钟左右，Steve终于从办公室里出来，手里拿着电话：“我们有案子了，出发吧。”

 

Steve在接下来的一周都比较安静，但Danny花了好一段时间才意识到那个很大的不同，他发现Steve不再提起Hannah了。事实上，这周过了一半时，Danny注意到Steve一起也没有提起过她。顺口提起没有，关于她的问题也没有，啥都没有。虽然Danny知道，这终会是一件好事，但这仍然让他感觉糟透了。

可以肯定的是，即便会很慢，一切都在恢复正轨。

*

“5-O！别动！”Steve喊道。

Danny在他身后，着急地扫视着商场里的人群来了寻找他们的嫌犯，后者当然会无视掉Steve的命令，继续逃跑。

“在那里！”Danny喊道，指着自动扶梯的方向，嫌犯在人群中推攘，试图尽快到达下一层楼。Steve用警徽和几声响亮的命令散开人群，但当他们刚开始赶上，那孩子跑到墙边，拉起了火灾警报，然后整间商场都陷入了混乱当中。

警铃响起和洒水器打开之间只有两秒钟，Danny刚好有足够的时间去想‘ _ _卧了个槽__ ’，然后他的整个人生都在周围倒塌了。

Danny跑了，抱一线希望，Steve没有在看着她，不过他当然在看。

“Danny，搞什么鬼！？”她听见身后某处传来的声音。她已经能听见声音里的困惑，而现在她的鞋子过大、衣服过紧，他轻易地就赶上了她，抓着她的手臂让她转过身来。

她知道自己看上去红色长发湿透了，脸上跟抹了灰一样，肩膀和衬衫几乎因为水而变得透明，而底下什么都没有穿。她的另一只手仍然忙着提裤子。Steve只是在注视着她，目瞪口呆。

“我不明白。”

Danny把手甩开，再次跑开了。这一次Steve没有追上去。

30分钟之后，Steve终于在科迈罗停泊的地方找到了Danny（因为他有那操蛋的钥匙）。这会儿她身上已经干了，除了她那在这个形态的时候总是要花一辈子的时间去吹干的头发，正胡乱地搭在肩膀上滴着水。她希望自己能扎一条马尾辫把头发全绑起来。

“我们的……呃，嫌犯跑了。”Steve尴尬地站在离Danny10英尺开外。

Danny什么都没说，她甚至都没有在看他。

Steve终于往前走去。他抬起她的下巴让她面对自己，看着她的眼睛，像是在寻找些什么。

“Danny？”他提问般说出她的名字，像是很不肯定。

Danny强迫自己抬起头。“是的，Steve，是我。”

*

“嘿，你们有没有——”Kono话说到一半，看见Steve和Danny没有带着嫌犯就走回总部，她可能更多看见的是全然是女生的模式跟Steve走在一起的Danny，也可能是顶着一张便秘脸的Steve。

“Danny！”她大喊道，“发生什么事了？”

Steve愣住了，然后转向Danny：“等等？Kono知道？”

“Kono——”Danny刚一开口，Chin从办公室里走了出来，看到正在发生的事。

“Danny？”他问道，跟Kono一样惊讶。

“Chin也知道！？”他痛斥Danny，“除了我之外所有人都知道？”

Danny什么都没说。她不知道还有谁剩下。

“这是什么，某种玩笑吗？我在忙着追一个根本不存在的女生的时候，每个人都在嘲笑我吗？”Steve追问道，指着Chin和Kono。然后他对着Danny说，“你打电话给他们了吗？在我出现在你公寓门前把冲浪板还给你之后？谈论那个尝试要亲吻你的白痴？”

Danny看见Steve身后的Chin和Kono都微微睁大了眼。

“嘿，这不公平！”Danny激动地回道，“你觉得这是一场游戏？我为了开玩笑变成这样的身体？这个诅咒对我来说不是游戏，它是我的一部分，这是我的人生。怎么？你以为我每次在错误的身体里意外遇见你然后叫你走开是想要勾引你？是我想要你跟在我屁股后面？”

“那为什么你不跟我解释清楚？为什么你要让事情发展到这个程度？”Steve继续追问。

“我不知道！”Danny大吼，“像这样的情况又没有什么明确指导，而且你一直都表现得这么友善，我很慌张，行了吧？”她感觉到自己承认这些时脸都要烧起来了，而且也感觉到，如果不是他们在大厅里朝对方大喊大叫的同时她还得提着裤子，也许她还能多少保留些自尊。

不过Danny看到Steve因为她的话有了些微的变化，他看上去不再生气了，但仍然皱着眉头，嘴唇紧闭地看着她。

“你指的是那个吻。”他说。

“是啊，我说的是那个吻，”Danny说，“你花了那么长时间来追我，你就那么惊讶自己追到了？”

显然Steve是很惊讶，他注视了Danny很久，然后终于开口：“你有打算告诉我吗？”

Danny没有回答，她知道自己别开头去的时候看上去很愧疚。

Steve闭上眼叹了口气。“是啊，跟我想的一样。”他说，“Danny，我——我现在不能面对你。”然后他就离开了，像他们进来时一样快步走了出去。

Danny仅仅是捂住了脸，靠在墙上发出呻吟。

“噢Danny，我很抱歉。”Kono说，“我不知道你喜欢他。”

Chin看着Steve离开的那个门口：“我们应该追上去吗？”

“没关系。”Danny说，挥手让他们走开，“如果你们不介意的话，我要去洗个热水澡，谢谢。”

*

“来吧，我们有案子了，有一具尸体冲到了海滩上。”Steve从办公室里走出来，“Chin，你和我一起。”

“还在坐冷板凳，我明白了。”Kono看着Steve和Chin离开，同时随意地从Danny的口袋里拿出他的车钥匙。

在Danny能够抱怨性骚扰之前，Kono拍了拍他的屁股，然后说道：“来吧，出发咯！”

 

接下来的一段时间，Danny只是想埋头干自己的工作，离Steve远一点。但即便Steve绝对是在躲着他，Danny并不认为他还在生气。好吧也许有一点生气，肯定还挺生气的，但Danny偶尔去跟目击证人谈话，或者去案发现场的时候，他都能看见Steve从房间对面注视着他。

 

“你感觉怎么样了？”某一天Chin在吃午饭时问道，他和Danny一起坐在Kamekona刨冰摊附近的长椅上。

“我有过得更好的日子。”Danny承认，“但至少已经坦白了，你知道吗？即使Steve在对我生气，不用再东躲西藏的感觉很棒。先提醒你一句，别跟我的前妻说她是对的。”

Chin笑了。“不会持续很久的，”他想Danny保证，“我认识Steve很久了，他向来不记仇。”

“你以前有见过他对类似这种事情生气吗？”Danny问道。

Chin被逗乐了。“没有。”他坦诚道，“但我依旧不会担心。”

“我感觉像个白痴。”Danny说道，放下了他的三明治，反正也不是很饿，“我应该告诉他的，但我不知道，一开始我只是很尴尬，然后——我的意思是，我知道我永远不会有机会。”

“你确定？”Chin问道。

“在我看来Steve很直。”Danny指出来。

“他的确很直，”Chin同意道，“但你得承认，他很快就爱上了女版的你。”

Danny不太知道该怎么回应。“这就是你过来的原因吗？来试图说服我，Steve潜意识里是给我亮灯了吗？”

“不是，兄弟，”Chin说，“我来是要告诉你，你在回去工作之前得先转变成女生。Steve要你跟Kono去卧底渗透一个男士俱乐部。”

“哦我的天啊，”Danny发出抱怨声，“我讨厌我的人生。”

*

Danny在办公室里。他上一个案子的文书工作已经完成了，已经没什么理由要留在这里，除了他暂时并不怎么想要回家这一点，他以为自己是唯一一个还在这栋楼里的人，直到他听见有人敲响了他的门。

看到走进来的是Steve，他就更加惊讶了。

“噢天啊，别告诉我又有案子了。”Danny说。

“不是，”Steve很快回道，“我，呃……我看见你的灯还亮着。”

他越过Danny的桌子并靠在上面，站在Danny的椅子旁，就像之前他只想要在回家之前再逗留一会儿一样。

“所以头发的事情，是怎么样的？”Steve问道。

Danny抬起眼，很困惑，然后Steve示意了一下长度。

Danny耸耸肩：“发廊收女生两倍的钱，你知道吗？”

这让Steve微微笑了起来，Danny很惊讶地有很强的冲动想要再这么做一遍。“你再告诉我，你的头发这么长是因为你比较便宜？”

“我觉得长发挺好看的，”Danny回应，“而且Grace喜欢用来扎辫子。”

“好吧我猜我无法反驳这一点，”Steve说道。然后他安静了一阵子，Danny注意到他在想事情的时候舔嘴唇，觉得他可能有了些想法。“有恢复的方法吗？”他问。

Danny摇了摇头：“那里本应有另外一口泉水的，当时我们去问的时候，它已经干涸了。不知道发生了什么，我们跟翻译的交流有些问题，他告诉我们有人把泉水喝了。”

Danny耸耸肩，反正事已至此。

“好吧但我还是不太明白，”Steve说道，“你难道完全不厌恶这个吗？天啊，如果是我的话——”他没有把想法说出来。

Danny耸肩。“已经10年了，我的意思是，它是有些令人尴尬，但也是某种解脱吧，而且这让我跟Grace更加亲近，说实话，这部分是个礼物。”

Steve点点头，花了点时间去消化这些。他看上去已经比之前淡定了，而且他真的再次跟Danny说话了，所以他把这些都当做一次胜利。

“我仍然希望你之前能告诉我。”Steve说。

“我应该这么做的。”Danny回道，“也许在第一天我们在海滩上遇见对方的时候就说了。不过我从未想过能发展到这个地步。”

出乎Danny意料的是，Steve开始露出微笑：“所以你的确喜欢水咯。”

“闭嘴，”Danny甩手让他走开，但能够再次和他一起说笑的感觉很好。

“天啊，Danny，”Steve说，“你有想过，在之前那几个星期你让我怎么过的？因为我已经年纪大到不应该有那些想法了。”

“是吗？那到底什么意思？”Danny问道。

“我只是一直在想你。”他说。然后他伸出一只来，Danny僵在了那里，手指触碰着他耳朵上面的皮肤，接着插入了他的头发里。然后Danny认出来这种好奇的注视，整个星期以来Steve都是在这么看着他。然后忽然Steve就弯下腰来亲吻了他。不同于他们的第一个吻，这个更加的缓慢，少了几分坚决，但这依然很湿润缠绵，让Danny没能忍住一个小声的身影，这助长了Steve的信心。接着Steve又忽然抽身离去，留下Danny的双唇感受这寒冷，他得跟强烈的欲望作斗争才没有跟着Steve的方向去。

“很抱歉，我只是，我得知道。”Steve的声音因为亲吻而变得沙哑，这让Danny的胃部不安地翻动起来。

“然后呢？”

“我能再来一遍吗？”Steve问道。


End file.
